Why Kai?
by StormyFlame
Summary: Tyson tries getting kai to tell him exactly why he won’t go to the movies with them. But when Kai does, some shocking results come out of it. TyKa crappy title sorry. Oneshot!


**SF:** Hey just a small one-shot I thought I'd write when I was thinking about Titanic. Sorry if it's overly random it is 2:30am lol. (I like writing late I get my weirdest ideas then.) Please R+R thanks. Oh and sorry if you think it's too short I tried dragging it out. lol.

**Warnings: **contains ooc ness, randomness, sappyness, angst-ish and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D sorry for any mistakes. TyKa fluff!!

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson tries getting kai to tell him exactly why he won't go to the movies with them. But when Kai does, some shocking results come out of it. TyKa yay :D

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

It was a typical and not to mention boiling hot Thursday morning. The bladers were all at school sitting in math, waiting for death to take them.

Some kids were throwing paper aeroplanes, others sleeping and some actually working. The bladebreakers were fortunately all in the same class so they could talk at least some.

Kai glanced over at Tyson whom was seated next to him on the back row. "Stop picking your nose." He complained poking the teen in the arm.

The navy haired teen shot him a bored un-amused look, and then continued his nose picking. Kai rolled his eyes and went back to inspecting his beyblade. _'Twat.'_ He thought moodily.

"Hehehe hey Tyson pick us a winner." Max giggled pointing to his friend. "Lucky number five." He cheered back giving a thumbs up.

Their teacher couldn't control the class so they all did what they wanted. She said they could either work or do what they wanted and fail in life. They chose to fail in life.

Max was seated at the front of the class in the corner, Rei at the front too but in the opposite corner. Kenny and Hilary were in the middle next to each other. Tyson was about to resume nose picking when he was hit in the face with a paper aeroplane. "Ouch, Assholes!" He cursed, opening it.

Inside it said; hey guys Friday night at the movies Titanic is showing. You up for it? Then it was signed. Max said 'Weee.', Rei said 'Hell yeah I love that film.', Kenny said 'Sure thing.', Hilary said 'Yeah of course. It's so romantic and touching I love it.'

"Hmm sounds awesome guys YEAH." Tyson shouted punching the air. Everyone looked at him oddly but he was already facing Kai to ask him.

They resumed their tasks letting him get on with it. "Hey Kai were gonna go see Titanic Friday night you wanna come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Tyson look...I just said NO ok. Leave it."

"Oww Please Kai… Please, please, please." Tyson begged.

"Didn't that like come out a while ago?" He argued.

"Well yeah but it's back on it's only showing once then they'll change the film. Kai please." He whined.

"Don't make me say it again."

Just as Tyson was about to start a full fledged argument, the bell went. Kai, noticing his chance grabbed his stuff and ran out the door to his locker.

"What an ass. Why won't he come?" Tyson huffed. Max giggled at Tyson's ways of attempting to get Kai to go.

"He won't go ya know. Once his mind is set on something there's no changing it." Rei stated grinning. Tyson rolled his eyes gathering his books for next lesson then slamming the locker shut and stomping to PE.

He was in all of Kai's classes so they were there together, unfortunately he missed Kai and had to change alone. _'Bastard first he won't come to the movies second he abandons me.'_ Once changed the blue haired teen ran to the soccer courts. They began a game and were playing for a while, Tyson and Kai ignoring each other.

When half time came they took a break at the sidelines. "Hey Tyson Kai if you two don't get your asses into gear and pass to each other like you normally do we'll lose. You two work well together so get in the game." Screamed Dale, their team leader.

Tyson rolled his eyes whilst Kai ignored him moving away to lean on the wall. "Kai Why Won…" 'THUD' Tyson stared in shock for a slight second… then burst out laughing as hard as his body would let him.

"I… I can't breathe Hahaha… that's… Hahaha…. So… funny… hahahaha." Tyson laughed as Kai got off the floor. A ball had flown over and hit him straight in the head almost knocking him out.

Kai was too shocked to even say anything. "It's karma I tell ya buddy. You should come see the film with us it's a sign." Tyson said happily.

"Whatever Tyson I'm not going and that's that."

"Ow I will get you to come eventually." Tyson sulked. "Erm lemme take ya to the nurse you probs have a concussion hehe." He giggled. Kai glared but agreed to go, they were excused so walked down.

"Kai? Are you feeling ok?" Tyson asked once the nurse actually let him in the room.

"Uh yeah just got a headache." The older teen replied holding the ice pack firmly.

"Good does that mean you'll come with us please? Pretty please Kai?" He tried with puppy dog eyes.

"So much for you being concerned. No I'm not going Tyson." Kai said as he sighed.

"I am concerned… about you not coming with us. Why won't you come? Give me a reason." The younger teen ordered.

"Well for one the film is for losers with emotions." He replied.

"That's not good enough Hiwatari. You're like a machine I swear."

"Well the film is crap and boring not to mention sappy."

"No it's not. It's amazing. Have you even seen it?"

"Of course I have and it's shit. Only fools watch that crap. I end my case."

"You're so boring. I will convince you soon enough."

"You wish." Kai muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing just nothing."

They stayed there until the end of lesson then kai was let out for break. They were only out for ten minutes and Tyson had already told the rest of the team about Kai's 'incident'. They walked to their favourite place, where they hang about every break and lunch.

It was under a large tree. Kai would sit in the tree, Tyson would try and harass kai in the tree, Rei would sit against the tree, Kenny would be on his laptop, Max would be using Draciel and Hilary would be reading.

So they took their places and it began like always. Kai was sitting in the tree with Tyson and the others were doing their usual thing. "Kai please. I know you don't like it… but come for me?" Tyson begged. A loud laughter was heard from the ground,

"Hahaha all we heard down here was... Kai please… come for me. Hahahaha." Rei howled. The others laughed so hard their faces went red.

"Damn that sucks." Kai said smirking. Tyson blushed the darkest colour he had ever gone.

"Shut up guys you're so embarrassing." He whined, crossing his arms in a Kai manor.

'_Hm I can actually make this rather amusing. Anything to take that idiots mind off asking me to go… I can't tell him the real reason I don't want to go.'_ "Tyson I'm horney." Kai said bluntly.

He watched amused as his team mates roared with laughter, watching Tyson go more red through every sentence. "And w… what do you w… want me to do about it?" he asked trying to act tough but failing.

"Hm what do you want to do about it… Ty? Hm say... can I toss your salad later?" Tyson gaped at him furiously.

"You what?" He screamed.

"Well I personally think it's my turn making the salad… What did you think I meant?" He asked innocently. The laughter below carried on. _'Sorry Tyson it's for my own good.'_ He pulled a innocent looking smile as best he could.

"You… you're a prick." He mumbled. He then slid off the tree steadily, walking away from the group. _'Idiot who does he think he is?'_ Tyson thought furiously.

_'Wait… is he trying to keep me away because I keep asking him? BINGO. I better get the truth out of him sooner rather than later. And he is rather cute when he's taking about food hehe. Well what can I say he's amazing I think I fell for him a long time ago now. Oh well.'_ He grinned walking to his next lesson.

'_Baka's cute when he blushes. I hate to admit but he's captured my heart… bastard. He better shut up about the movie as well I really don't want to tell him anything.'_ Kai thought sourly. Their next class was Biology.

Tyson walked up to Kai plopping in the seat next to him. "So Kai wanna study the human body at mine tonight?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Heh yeah about that…"

"Don't waist your breath I know what your up to, and you're gonna tell me why you won't come and see that film." Tyson argued.

Kai let out a sigh, "G'way Tyson you're pissing me off with that crap. I'm not going do you want me to spell it out for you?" He moaned.

"No way tell me NOW Kai."

"Hn ok... my great uncle's aunt died watching the film, it's cursed I don't want to see it." He tried.

"You're lying."

"Hn, I get paranoid about boats when I watch it."

"Kai you're a terrible liar."

"I hate the actors in it they make me want to vomit then eat my vomit then vomit again." He inwardly cringed at how weird he sounded but decided to fight on.

"Kai I know you more than you think. You can't lie to me." Tyson scolded.

"Well this isn't a lie… I. Don't. Want. To. Watch. It." He said, getting back to his work, ignoring the pest beside him.

The rest of the day passed slowly with Tyson and Kai arguing and fighting over lies and the film. In the end Tyson managed to persuade Kai into staying the night. _'Why the fuck did I agree? He will only go on all night. Stupid Tyson and his stupid puppy dog eyes.'_

He glared at the floor as they walked back in silence. Once at the dojo they dumped their bags in Tyson's room, and then went to the garden. "I really wanna beat the shit out of you right now." Tyson said randomly.

"Why thanks it's all I've ever wanted." Was the sarcastic reply. That was all that was needed to cause another argument between the boys.

A few hours later, they were both sitting on the roof. They had climbed out Tyson's window to sit there and stargaze. Their argument had already died down by then but they weren't getting along famously. Tyson scooted closer to his friend, still lying down. "Hey Kai what do you think stars are?"

"Hm… I think they're the souls of people that have died. They are watching over the ones they love."

"Wow that's deep for you."

"There's a whole side to me you don't know. I just feel more open at night… if you tell the others I'll…"

"Of course I won't. Baka… I know what your like."..."I love watching the stars. I used to do it all the time."

"Oh. Hey did you… cry when you saw Titanic?" Kai asked.

"Hehe just between me and you… yeah. It's so sad, I thought everyone cried though, they all say they did hehe or it's just me."

"Heh oh right. W… well to put it straight." Kai swallowed as he thought whether to tell Tyson the truth. _'Uh What the heck… what have I got to lose, I can't lose my whole image in front of one person.'_

"I… don't laugh ok."

"Promise."

"Ok. Uhh. I don't want to watch the film because… It makes me cry ok. I turn into one big sappy piece of shit like one big girl. I'm an embarrassment. I can't control my feelings when watching it for some reason. There happy now?" He said with his eyes shut so he couldn't see Tyson laughing.

there was a minutes pause. "Hey. Look at me." Tyson muttered leaning over and brushing Kai's bangs out of his face causing the older teens eyes to flutter open.

"It's ok to cry. It's only human and the film is sad… so you have a bigger reason to cry ne? Heh don't worry about it… just between us, Maxi cries more than anyone I know through it." He explained smiling softly.

"He does? So I'm not the only sappy guy?"

"Oh Kai hell no. You really are a big softie on the inside aren't you hehe." He grinned. Tyson flopped back to his original position lying next to Kai, grabbing the boy's hand and entwining their fingers.

"I'll be there tomorrow and if anyone says anything, IF anyone says anything… I'll kick their asses." Tyson murmured, stunning Kai more than ever.

He squeezed Tyson's hand making sure it was real, finding it was a smile graced his lips. 'My heart has never raced this bad since I lost Dranzer but this defiantly feels better than that time.'

"I'll go with you… now you know." Kai started, but Tyson was already sound asleep, snoring lightly. Kai laughed slightly at how fast the teen could drop off, then dragged him back inside.

He placed Tyson in his bed, tucking him in then leaning over. "Night baka." He whispered into the boy's ear, before going to the futon on the floor and collapsing straight to sleep from the long day.

The next morning Tyson woke to the smell of cooked breakfast, being bacon, eggs etc. "Mm… That smells so good." He yawned.

Noticing it was quite early he skipped getting changed and went straight to the kitchen. "Morning Kai." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead. Fuck you're up early." The blader replied. Tyson giggled sitting at the table.

"Yeah and I'm so tired." He moaned.

"Hn you always are. Here eat up. And I'm coming with you later before you keep asking." He said glaring and passing Tyson a plate of nicely cooked food.

"Mymgaay. Hey you're a good cook." He said half mouth full.

"Huh? you're gay?" Kai asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Hehe yeah. I meant Yaaay." He corrected.

"Whatever. Weirdo."

The rest of the day went like normal, they were late, they argued again over the movies because Tyson kept asking if Kai was really going, the had a lot of homework, Max got knocked out, Rei got chased by Tyson because he stole Tyson's pudding, Tyson pushed Rei down the stairs, Kenny being thrown into bushes, kai taking balls to the face… in soccer etc… yes just a normal day.

It then got to the point where they were on their way to the movies after arguing on what was considered 'decent' to wear.

"Hey Kenny what do you call that cigarette brand Benson and?"

"Hedges." At that Max threw Kenny into the nearest hedge.

"Hahaha You fell for it." He giggled. Kenny, picking sticks out of his hair glared.

"Uhh typical joke... it gets me every time." He complained. The others laughed then got in the queue for tickets.

Tyson and Kai had to get the popcorn and drinks. "Hey thanks for coming. It would be boring without you hehe." Tyson mentioned.

"Hn it's ok. I feel like going to the park after wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"Awsome."

"Cool."

"F…"

"That's enough Tyson."

"Ow but Kai." Kai's glare was enough to shut him up.

Once they were seated they waited for the film to begin. Max, Rei, Chief and Kenny were in the middle and Tyson and Kai were at the back.

Soon the movie began… The loud instrumental music at the very beginning drifted through the room. Quiet sniffles could be heard next to Tyson.

"You're sad already?!?" He whispered.

"Yeah the music g… gets to me. I told you I don't like this film."

Tyson leaned over, "I'll be your shoulder to cry on for now yeah?" He grinned.

"Yeah… thanks."

The movie went on, Kai's emotions changing, sometimes crying sometimes rage at the people trying to split them up "Wankers." he kept muttering. He made Tyson giggle a lot.

Though he was worse at the end, when Jack died he was in buckets of tears… he was then muttering "Why oh why." The film ended and the duel haired blader calmed down a little.

They both sat and watched as people walked out still crying some even singing or attempting to sing the end theme.

When the rest of the bladers go out Max was still crying, the others trying to calm him down. "It was just so sad," he whimpered.

Tyson and Kai laughed lightly at how distraught he was. Luckily none of them noticed Kai had been crying. He inwardly thought _'Fuck yes.'_

A few minutes later they made it to the park. The team was sitting on the bench talking about the film except Tyson and Kai whom were on the climbing frame.

"So happy I finally told you why I didn't want to watch the stupid film?" Tyson turned to answer but was cut off when he slipped.

The first thing he managed to grab was Kai's arm. So they were both stuck, Tyson about to fall and break an arm, Kai clinging to him.

The bladers had heard Tyson cry and glanced over, all sucking in a breath at the same time. Then Kai laughed… "Oh Tyson… Tyson don't let go. Don't let go!" He screamed dramatically.

Tyson laughed at that, almost letting go. Kai reacted quickly, yanking him up sharply, landing flat on his back Tyson straddling him. _'Shit it's like a bad fanfic and I'll get punched now.'_ Kai thought.

_'__He has such beautiful eyes.'_ He reached up, sliding his fingers up Tyson's cheek.

Tyson opened his eyes noticing an odd emotion he'd never seen in Kai's eyes before. Being as cautious as he could, Tyson slowly leaned down capturing Kai's lips with his own.

Moving his hands slowly down he entwined one with Kai's hand and ran the other through Kai's hair hypnotically. Kai was slightly stunned so took a little longer reacting. But he managed to place his hands in Tyson's long messy hair.

Tyson smiled into the kiss feeling Kai return it. He then slipped his tongue in Kai's mouth when the other moaned.

One of Tyson's hands moved down to Kai's hip, stroking the flesh there making Kai moan again. He explored Kai's mouth some more, gliding their tongues together, showing how much he really cared for the other, and then parted panting slightly.

He watched, tracing his fingers along Kai's face as the boy came out of his dazed state. "Kai… I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now." He rasped, getting worried of refusal.

"I... I l... love you too Ty. I should have told you sooner." He muttered back happily. Tyson kissed him softly on the forehead

"That's fine koi, that's fine." Pulling Kai to his feet they turned, only to face a shocked team.

"Oh shit." Kai stated still holding Tyson's hand.

Tyson just laughed "Hahaha hi guys didn't see ya there."

All they did was join in on the laughter and wish the new couple the best which Kai was relieved for.

"Oh and yes Kai… I am so happy you told me why you didn't wanna watch the film. Otherwise we wouldn't be together now." Tyson said coolly as he pulled Kai into another kiss.

**SF:** Hey guys... hope you liked it :D what ya think good, bad, alright? please review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
